1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to board games and more particularly a game which uses coordinate targeting which is simulative of various sports games involving the use of a ball in which the final ball location is determined by a semi-random method and with the game including a gameboard, discs, a spinner and a transparency to be associated with the board in a manner to enable modeling of various sport games which use a ball.
2. Disclosure Statement
Board-type games of various types are commercially available and in many instances, the games to be played are simulative of or modelled after various sport games using balls such as baseball, basketball, football, soccer, tennis and the like. Such games may be generally categorized as those in which the ball location is determined by a physical device which actually propels the ball toward the location and a category in which the ball location is determined by a random device such as a spinner, dice or other chance device. In the first type of game, the use of a physical device to propel the ball requires the development of a physical skill in order for the game to be played properly and usually such game devices do not provide for movement of both the player pieces and the ball simultaneously. The type of board games which determine the ball location through use of a random device usually depend on either a spinner or an equivalent chance device and a set of instructions to determine the ball location or only the spinner or other chance device to locate the ball relative to its original location but not relative to its target location. Neither type of game described above accurately simulates the actual process by which a ball is moved in real sports games.
The following U.S. patents represent disclosures of games and game apparatuses of which applicant is aware:
U.S. Pat. No. 614,998 Nov. 29, 1898; U.S. Pat. No. 795,822 Aug. 1, 1905; U.S. Pat. No. 1,149,753 Aug. 10, 1915; U.S. Pat. No. 2,152,882 April 4, 1939; U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,253 April 28, 1959; U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,243 Nov. 18, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,245 Nov. 29, 1977.